<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Night Doodles by MakennaSweets1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381072">Game Night Doodles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967'>MakennaSweets1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel Realizes Feelings For Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, hints of destiel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”Game night, game night” Jack rioted, hitting his hands on the table. </p><p>All their games spread out beside the bunker table. Waiting for Dean to grab a note pad, and Sam to grab snacks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Night Doodles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this has been an idea for a bit and has changed an awful lot in the making of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Game night, game night” Jack rioted, hitting his hands on the table. </p><p>All their games spread out beside the bunker table. Waiting for Dean to grab a note pad, and Sam to grab snacks. </p><p>”Indeed, it is game night Jack” Cas stated looking at his hyperactive son ”which game do you want to play first” </p><p>”Jenga it's my favorite” Jack spouted happily, pulling the game to his chest. </p><p>Cas glowed lovingly at Jack, glad he was happy ”alright”</p><p>Once they finish setting up Jenga, Dean strolls in adorn in his favorite ACDC top one that always makes Cas’s stomach turn though he’s not quite sure why. He really needs to ask someone about that.</p><p>Dean plops down in front of Cas, unconsciously throwing him a quick smile. He writes everyone’s names at the top of the notepad to keep track of how many times each person has won. Something they decided to do after Sam and Dean got into a fight over who won the most last game night.</p><p>“Come on Sammy” Dean yells rattling his fingers against the table, causing the tower to sway slightly.</p><p>“I don’t understand why we need so many snacks” Cas states flailing his hands around “I don’t eat, and Jack eats only a small amount”</p><p>“Because Jack eats candy just as much as a regular kid and you” Dean deadpans raises his eyebrow pointing at Cas “eat some of my stuff even though you say you don’t eat. We’re just making sure we don’t have to get back up.”</p><p>Jack smiles bounding in his seat “Yeah! I like nougat”</p><p>“Um… yeah sorry,” Cas downcast his eyes a mischievous smirk on his lips.</p><p>Dean just shook his head interrupted by Sam coming with armfuls of food “You know Jack you shouldn’t let Dean teach you his unhealthy eating habits” Sam quips glaring at Dean.</p><p>“He’s just a kid Sammy, right Cas?” Dean says looking to Cas for support.</p><p>Cas nods his head along with Dean’s statement he technically isn’t even three yet.</p><p>Sam frowns throwing his hand out towards Cas “That’s not fair Cas always sides with you because… of your profound bond or whatever.”</p><p>“Sorry Sam” Cas sighs, tilting his head to the side at Dean’s pink cheeks. As much time as he spends around humans he still couldn’t pick up on a lot of their social cues, and body language. </p><p>Everyone settled in passing around snacks, and drinks. They began to play each going around the table and collecting blocks.</p><p>“Ha,” Dean laughed as the wooden blocks crashed onto the table when Sam grabbed the lowest one. A few of the blocks flying off the table.</p><p>“shudup” Sam grumbled thwacking Dean on the shoulder.</p><p>Jack got up collecting the pieces while Cas picked a new game, he grabbed the box saying mousetrap, he knew Dean loved to play it.</p><p>Dean looked at the game Cas picked smiling with gratitude. He held up his hand for Cas to high five but Cas just tilted his head looking confused.</p><p>“A high-five man, like this” He grabbed Cas’s arm pulling his over and hitting his own “I’ve shown you how to do it before”</p><p>“right” Cas stated “I forgot”</p><p>Still holding onto Cas’s wrist, Sam cleared his throat “Ready to play”</p><p>“Yup,” Dean said nonchalantly as he dropped Cas’s hand, turning back to the table where Cas reappeared in front of him. Inside he felt like his chest was going to explode. He began to absentmindedly doodle on the scorecard instead of looking up to see Cas.</p><p>As they played Dean unintentionally drew little hearts and dreamy doodles beside Cas’s name. </p><p>“Bestow some cheese upon me” Jack giggle holding out his hand, after placing the piece down. Each of them laughed their sides hurt from laughing so much. </p><p>During times like this Sam could trick himself into believing they are an ordinary family. Sometimes he could almost forget they are hunters, Cas an angel, and Jack a Nephilim.</p><p>“Here” Sam gave him the piece of cheese, it doesn’t matter that they aren’t ordinary family. This was enough having Jack, Cas, and his brother.</p><p>He laughed watching Cas steal yet another chip off of Dean’s plate. Sam knew that if he were to do the same thing Dean would have a meltdown. </p><p>It was hard to believe that Cas is that oblivious to Dean’s infatuation. And that Dean is just as oblivious to Cas’s.</p><p>“I found a new case we have to check out tomorrow,” Sam said after a moment of silence, each person focusing on the game. </p><p>“No” Dean shut him down “No hunting talk during family game night” </p><p>“Okay,” Sam apologized raising his hands up in surrender. </p><p>“Humans require a healthy balance of work and home life. Not that you guys follow the rules anyway. But we can start trying with family game night.” Cas said in his dorky mannerism, reaching over to grab another chip. </p><p>His fingers brushed against Dean’s causing more twists in his stomach. He really needs to talk about this. </p><p>Jack nodded in agreement but he was more focused on playing the game. </p><p>“I win” Jack called out suddenly, smiling like he had won a million dollars. As the trap fell down on Sam, Dean, and Cas’s game pieces.</p><p>Dean frowned, blinking slowly at Sam “look at what you did. You let the kid win.”</p><p>“Right” Sam dragged out  “like you weren’t already losing.”</p><p>”whatever” Dean ticked another mark onto Jack’s column. He put a few more doodles beside Cas’s name. </p><p>For a few more hours they played more games. Dean and Sam bickering most of the time. The majority of the time it’s just been laughing and fun with each other. It was the perfect night, a night that should stick with Cas and Jack even throughout their immortal life.</p><p>“Last game,” Sam said yawning at the end of the game of sorry. Unlike Dean, he preferred to get more than four hours of sleep every night.</p><p>“Aw,” Jack whined he knew soon they will be back to hunting. There is no fun in hunting and Jack likes fun. </p><p>”I promise we will have another game night” Sam reassured Jack although he was unsure if that would be before or after another apocalypse. </p><p>”Dean and Sam need sleep, ” Cas said aloud, leaning over to whisper in his ear ”plus we can stay up and eat cookie cereal” </p><p>Jack beamed with giddy. </p><p>”son of a bitch, I knew someone ate my cereal” Dean complained, moving his game piece slowly across the board. </p><p>Cas gazed at Dean encaptured by his radiance ”I promise I’ll go buy some more tomorrow” </p><p>Dean squinted his eyes before nodding. </p><p>”Great” Sam rubbed his hands together awkwardly, adding if we could get back to the game instead of you eye-fucking each other in his mind. </p><p>The rest of the game went by without much talking, the room filled with laughter. It was a rare occurrence. </p><p>Dean sat back as Cas placed his last piece in the home spot. He watched in content, everything else burning in the back. </p><p>Watching Sam throw his head back in laughter. Jack illuminates like a thousand rays of sunlight. Sliding lastly to Cas watching his eyes crinkle in delight. </p><p>”Who won overall” Jack asked once they settled down. </p><p>Snapping out of his daze, Dean looked at the score sheet just now realizing his distinct doodles ”Um you did” </p><p>”Let me see” Sam reached out his hand to grab the paper. </p><p>Dean widened his eyes yanking the paper away ”you can't” </p><p>Cas squinted his eyes at Dean in confusion while Sam huffed ”why not” </p><p>His insides bounce around in his stomach, as he crumpled the paper behind his back ”you just can't”</p><p>”Let me see it, Dean,” Sam said reaching around him. Snatching the crumpled paper in his hand. </p><p>Dean felt the paper slip from his grasp. His cheeks flushed bright red as Sam’s eyes widened in realization. </p><p>”Stop” Dean managed out angrily as Sam held out the paper for everyone to see. </p><p>Cas looked at the hearts beside his name in confusion. Something stirring in his chest. He darted his eyes to Dean trying to understand, but all he saw was his red face. Worry seeped in ”Dean are you okay? Let me heal you.”</p><p>”M’fine Cas” Dean grumbled pushing away Cas’s hand. Sam laughed awkwardly looking between them. While Jack just minded his own business already passing out at the table from his sugar high. </p><p>Hearing Sam laughs Dean scowled. Grabbing the paper he crumpled it and threw it into the trash, “There now let’s get this cleaned up” </p><p>”I like them though,” Cas says stomping stubbornly to the trash. He plucks the paper from the trash, delicately folding it up, and placing it into his pocket. Right along with the other things he deemed special. He doesn’t know why he felt the need to keep it but he does.</p><p>“Oh” Dean stammers clearly flustered “Looks like that sugar high wore off on Jack”</p><p>Cas nodded allowing him to change the subject. Maybe it was because he could feel himself begin to fidget. </p><p>“Mhm, how about you take him to bed” Cas sighed, looking at the boy. </p><p>Once Dean had left the room Cas looked over to Sam wringing his hand “Sam can I ask you about something?”</p><p>“Sure” Sam chimed, cleaning up their games. </p><p>“I keep feeling something, like... I don’t know how to explain it. Like my stomach twists into knots.” Cas explains, patting his hands over his stomach. His voice is low cautious almost.</p><p>“What do you mean? When do you feel like this?” Sam says evidently worried, he stopped messing with the games. </p><p>“Like when we are all together and happy. Then sometime like when I saw Dean’s doodles, or... when I brushed my hands over his. I don’t know.” Cas says his eyes lost in thought, a strain around his cheeks, and forehead. Adverting his gaze to the floor.</p><p>Sam widens his eyes startled ”Cas do you you know feel... Things... Differently for Dean than you do for me?”</p><p>”It is different” Cas states looking back up at Sam, perplexed almost ”but Dean and I do share a profound bond”</p><p>Wrinkling his nose, Sam grabs Cas’s hands ”Does this make you feel anything? You know sparks, butterflies?” God you better not say yes was all Sam could think though awkwardly holding Cas’s hands.</p><p>”Butterflies, why would insects have anything to do with holding hands?” Cas tilts his head to the side. </p><p>Sighing Sam drops their hands ”never mind about that. Did you feel something?”</p><p>”Your hands were slightly warm you could have a fever” Cas offers, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't understand what Sam was getting at.</p><p>”Exactly... Well not really” Sam exclaimed, then trailed off, before taking a sharp breath ”the point is you don't feel your stomach turning when I touch you, but you do with Dean.”</p><p>”Yeah, I guess. I feel these things around Dean, but it still doesn't help me” Cas huffs, jamming the board games around as they carry them back to the man cave. </p><p>Sam tried to think of a way to tell Cas that he likes Dean without flat out telling him. His eyebrows drew together, looking at Cas’s grumpy expression ”How would you feel if Dean’s face was inches away from you?”</p><p>An alarming look crossed Cas’s face at the question, but as he thought his cheeks heated up. If there was one thing about Cas was that he is blunt ”I would look at his lips, they’re pink and perfect. I want to trace my fingers over them and be closer to Dean - really close” </p><p>”um - okay - yeah I'm going to need some bleach now” Sam stammered clearing his throat effectively cutting off Cas’s trailing off ”that’s a lot” </p><p>Instead of apologizing Cas shifted back and forth avoiding Sam. </p><p>”Do you see what I'm getting at? Metatron gave you pop culture knowledge.”</p><p>A look of realization crossed his face, fear washing over his body ”I understand I love his doddles, because what they mean. Because I love Dean Winchester.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Just light fluff. Leave a comment what you think or something you'd like to see from me, I'd appreciate it! As always Stay Strong and Keep Fighting.<br/>- Makenna Sweets</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>